This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A subject, such as a human patient, may select or be required to undergo a surgical procedure to correct or augment an anatomy of the subject. The augmentation of the anatomy can include various procedures, such as movement or augmentation of bone, insertion of an implant (i.e. an implantable device), or other appropriate procedures. A surgeon can perform the procedure on the subject with images of the subject that can be acquired using imaging systems such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, computed tomography (CT) system, fluoroscopy (e.g. C-Arm imaging systems), or other appropriate imaging systems.
Images of a subject can assist a surgeon in performing a procedure including planning the procedure and performing the procedure. A surgeon may select a two dimensional image or a three dimensional image representation of the subject. The images can assist the surgeon in performing a procedure with a less invasive technique by allowing the surgeon to view the anatomy of the subject without removing the overlying tissue (including dermal and muscular tissue) when performing a procedure.